Twisting Season 3: SYOC
by Sparkie Sequins
Summary: My Twist of season 3 with your characters:D SYOC. Further details inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely Readers!**

**I really wanted to do a SYOC :) I am going to accept around 3 boys and 3 Girls but that could change if I get sooo many I like! **  
**Please send through PM as I don't want the story to be deleted:(  
**

**This is pretty much a remake of season 3 but with my take and some of your idea's and of course your character:D  
**

**They can be related to other members of the ND and warblers but they need to be their own person and have their own storylines :)  
**

**Thank you :) x And I'm going to say it AGAIN Please send by PM:)  
**

**Thanks  
**

**Name: **

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance:  
**

**Celebrity Look-alike:  
**

**Insecurities: **

**Personality:**

**Friends From The Show:  
**

**Clothing Style: **

**Home Life and Family:  
**

**Social Life:  
**

**Relationship Status:  
**

**Audition song: **

**Voice tone/Sing alike: **

**Idol: **

**Secrets: **

**StoryLine Ideas:  
**

**Anything else:**

**Please go into lots of detail, and PLEASE don't make your character perfect!**

**GET CREATIVE :D x  
**

**Thanks  
**

**-Ducks and Glee  
**


	2. The Purple Piano Project:Part 1

**I'm leaving this SYOC open for anybody that wants to submit a Recurring character :) **

* * *

"Hello Blog-a-sphere! Jacob Ben Israel here to find out ONE THING. Who will fail?" The whole of McKinley practically rolled their eyes at Jacob. He actually thought he was popular and that people were interested in his blog. The only time his blog was decent was when he posted gossip (Like Quinn Fabray having a bun in the oven) or that one time he drew Rachel Berry porn.

"Finn Hudson," Jacob shouted out from behind the tall football player. "Mediocre Quarter back, Mediocre glee clubber, What you gonna' be when you grow up?" The confusion on Finn's face was visably obvious.

"Urgh, I have plans." The whole school already knew that Finn was almost a definite failure destined to live in Miss Berry's shadows.

* * *

"Mike Chang and his wife, Tina Cohen-Chang and Tina's best friend and fellow glee clubber; Bailee Brooks. These three are also known as the smart Asians. So Mr Chang what about your future?"

"My Mom hasn't decided what school I'll go to yet." Mike spoke as casually as he could, he didn't want his Mom or Dad to choose his school.

"And where will the other 2 go?" Jacob asked, looking more towards the girls chests than their faces.

"We're juniors." Bailee and Tina called out in unison.

"Senior, Junior, Junior and Junior." Tina added as Artie rolled past.

"I was convinced you were a senior."

"Optical Illusion." Artie began, smiling awkwardly at the camara. "The Chair adds a year."

* * *

Rachel and Kurts singing could be heard from a mile away, in fact nothing hurt Jacobs ears more than the 2 of them singing uncontrollably loudly.

"I know what you're going to ask, Kurt and I will be applying to a performing arts school"

"Julliard" Kurt coughed into Rachel's rapid talking.

Jacob listened to Rachel's small rant for what seemed like eternity, and just thought of the Rachel porn that was on his blog. Rachel was hot but that all got cancelled when she opened her mouth.

* * *

"Rumour has it that you dated Sam Evans before he moved away to Kentucky." Jacob was thrusting his microphone into Mercedes face, Mercedes didn't mind to much though. She loved the spotlight and it loved her too.

"Oh please, honey. That's so June. Yeah it happened but I have Shane now." Mercedes said all-matter-of-factly.

"And your Cousin, Jon, is going to be in the Glee club?" He added.

"That's the plan." Mercedes turned away from the camara flipping her hair and walked right into the arms of her boyfriend Shane."

* * *

"Well Jacob, Senior year is going to be tough on us Cheerios, I'm definitely going to be head Cheerio since Quinn has gone AWOL."

"Have you seen Qui..." Jacob began but was interrupted by Brittany and two other Cheerios who didn't seem to care much about his blog but Jacob was persistently thrusting the microphone in their faces.

"Brittany, Chantal, Misty?" He called out as the Cheerios began to walk away from him. "What have you planned for this year and for the future?"

"Are you working on a time machine to?" Brittany asked. Misty began to giggle but Chantal just rolled her eyes.

"This year is my Junior year and I'll be spending most of it practising Cheerios routines for a cheerleading scholarship next year." Chantal said pulling the microphone towards her, becoming the centre of attention.

"And Misty, I heard you are dating Noah Puckermans younger brother, Sean?" The red-headed girl simply smiled and nodded before turning away from the camara and sauntering off towards the 2 Puckerman brothers.

* * *

"Mr Schue why have you put all our trophies on the floor?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, we don't really want to see how rubbish we done last year at nationals." Bailee added to Tina's remark. Bailee Brooks had been best friends with Tina Cohen-Chang most of her life and they had always supported each other. When Tina began to fake her stutter, Bailee began to cover for her and when Bailee's parents divorced Tina was a willing shoulder to cry on.

"I hoped our trophy from last year would grow." Brittany frowned glumly and Santana rubbed her back.

"I wanted you to realise the difference between 12th and first place. We have to try harder." Mr Schue explained.

"We did do our best and we should have won." Santana complained.

"The only reason we lost was because of Hobbit and Frankenteens 'Kiss that Missed'." Misty laughed girlishly as she sat down next to her boyfriend, Sean Puckerman. Misty Yorkland was not the sort of the girl who would just sit in the background and watch as everything went by. She seemed to know a lot of gossip and without meaning to she would end up spreading it, but at the moment she seemed to be quieter. Like she had a secret of her own. In fact the only reason she was in that room was for her boyfriend and a secret she was keeping.

"Are you going to bum me out all year?" Puck snorted taking a seat next to his younger brother.

"No." Mr Schue answered. "I'm just going to be pushing you."

"Yeah, we're sorry your understudy for April show won a tony. That must be bumming you out?" Jon asked the teacher. Jon Jones was Mercedes Cousin and was constantly telling jokes to lighten the mood in Glee club but he did have a sympathetic side and could look at anybody problems through their eyes. He transferred the end of last year just in time for nationals.

"Yeah but off of that. We need more members and strong voices." Mr Schue looked at Puck.

"Sorry dudes, Zizes didn't want to stay here." Sean rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why you would go for her? She's not hot." Sean said laughing at his brother.

"Anyway, Where's Quinn?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. Last I heard she was dating that McAllister kid." Artie answered.

"What? Why? Isn't he some freak with a kid?" Rachel questioned, grimacing at the thought of Quinn dating a freak.

"Quinn had a Kid sophomore year, his Ex is up the duff. Makes sense." Kurt said, making logical points.

"We don't need Quinn, guys. She wasn't the soul of the group. But Courtois of Al Mottas pianos we have a treat for all of you. Bring them in guys!" Mr Schue clapped his hands and three purple pianos were pushed into the choir room. "I now present the **Purple Piano Project!**" There were screams and giggles of laughter drifting about the room.

* * *

**This chapter incorporated some OC's but remember I still need more for recurring cast!**


End file.
